Happiness is a Warm Jacket
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Oneshot. Drabble. In which Scar recalls the details of Mei getting her Jacket.


**Drabble about where exactly Mei got her coat, enjoy!**

* * *

It was late at night and Alphonse was awake as always, he could see that almost everyone was fast asleep. Marcoh had dozed off in the corner, Yoki was snoring in the opposite corner, and Mei was snuggled up with Xiao Mei in a sleeping bag.

They'd arrived at the Ishvalan refugee community earlier that day and everyone was happy to get some sleep.

He perked up at a door creaking open as careful footsteps carried a man inside. Scar had stayed outside to speak with some of his people before returning to the shelter.

He sat beside Al and covered his face with his hand, letting out an exhausted sigh. Al thought it best to turn his attention away from him and look to Mei. He watched her as she shivered and pulled up her coat to snuggle into.

A thought graced his mind, a quite simple one really. He found himself itching to know the answer which he assumed was just as simple.

Hesitantly, he spoke, "Excuse me, uh Scar?"

The ishvalan turned to him, "Yes?"

"May I ask where Mei got that coat? I don't remember her having it before…"

Scar was silent as he thought back, recalling the day they'd gotten the coat.

* * *

They were heading up north the next day and they were making arrangements on how they would get there safely.

Scar had considered almost everything they would need for the journey except for one thing.

Every single person had a coat, every person except for Mei.

Scar didn't exactly like the mental image of the young girl turning into a popsicle.

"Mei, are those the only clothes you have?"

Mei glanced up at him, "Oh, uh yes Mr. Scar, why do you ask?"

Scar frowned, "That won't do." he stood up and began to walk off, "Let's go."

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow night though, where are we going?" Marcoh questioned as Yoki shrugged, standing up.

"It's almost like his goal in life is to be cryptic, everything he does is a puzzle meant to torture us." Yoki admitted. As he made to follow the Ishvalan.

Mei hopped up as well, Xiao Mei on her shoulder, "Where are we going Mr. Scar?"

"You'll see." he responded.

They traveled along backroads with their hoods pulled over their heads, except for Mei who simply followed behind.

Scar suddenly stopped and looked up at a store's sign, he seemed to consider it before nodding to himself. He entered the shop.

They followed him into the clothing shop as he turned to Mei, "Pick out a coat."

A smile spread across her face as she let out a giggle, "Oh! Thank you!" the xingese girl wasted no time in beginning her search.

"Why couldn't you just say we were going coat shopping?" Marcoh questioned as Scar remained silent.

"Oh! This one's lovely!" Mei exclaimed from behind a rack. The three men walked over to her as she pointed to the coat. It really was a nice coat, it was light green and had fluff throughout it to ensure warmth.

The girl faltered upon seeing the price tag, "Oh… nevermind."

Scar's frown deepened even more somehow, "What's wrong Mei?"

"It's expensive, there's no way we can afford it…"

Scar sighed, "Anything you want Mei, I'll get it for you."

She looked up to the man with tears, "A-are you sure, it's really expensive…"

"I'm sure of it Mei, it will look nice on you." he offered a slight smile, "Go wait out front with Marcoh while Yoki and I stay in here to buy it."

"Okay!" she jumped into action and grabbed Marcoh's hand, "Let's go!"

Once they had left, Yoki approached Scar and whispered in his ear, "Sir, I mean no offense but… we can't afford this damn thing, no way in hell."

"Mm." Scar hummed in agreement.

"So what are we going to do?" Scar stared at Yoki for a moment.

"Open your bag."

"What?! No we can't-"

"Don't tell the girl." he stuffed the coat in Yoki's bag, making sure the shopkeep wasn't looking.

"But sir! If we-ouch!" Scar pinched him, as Yoki brought his voice level down, "If we get caught then we'll most definitely be recognized for bigger crimes."

Scar nodded, "That's why to be safe, it is going in your bag."

Yoki had a sorrowful look of defeat across his face as they walked out the door, Scar calling, "We found nothing of interest here, thank you for your service."

Once outside, Mei was given her coat, and she wasted no time in trying it on and giving Xiao Mei a chance to snuggle up in a pocket. "It's perfect! Thank you Mr. Scar!"

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get back to our temporary base."

* * *

Scar upon recalling the events, turned to Alphonse and answered simply, "I stole it."

"Oh." Alphonse responded, the night then retreating back into silence.

Well, what did he expect anyways?

* * *

 **Simple and short but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for giving this a read! I really appreciate any feedback you would like to give!**


End file.
